<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parkner/ Parley - however it is named by avengerswlfstr7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556140">Parkner/ Parley - however it is named</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerswlfstr7/pseuds/avengerswlfstr7'>avengerswlfstr7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers fam! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-man: Homecoming(Tom Holland movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Bi Peter Parker, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Parley, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Stark Industries, parkner, they are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerswlfstr7/pseuds/avengerswlfstr7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say that, this time, Parker Luck helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harley Keener, Tony Stark &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers fam! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You are no longer wellcome here!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First chapter:)<br/>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley is lying on Abby's bed in her room and staring to the ceiling thinking. She is sitting on chair from her work table and runs her fingers along the strings of Harley's guitar. One of his favourite presents from Tony.</p><p>
  <strong>*Harley's POV*</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>T</em>
  <em>omorrow's the day. I'm gonna tell my mum that I'm gay. My sister, Abby, already knows. But that's just because we talk about everything. So she knows for almost 4 months now. I'm really scared to came out to my mum because, well, here where I live right now, in Rose Hill, Tennessee, people are really conservative and you can't change their mind no matter what you do. So people here are not really open minded and they belive in that nonsense like that white rase is better than any other or that there is something wrong with you when you are not straight. That's why I'm scared to tell my mother that I'm guy who is in other guys. But right now, on thursday, 11.39 pm I'm going to sleep because tomorrow in morning, before my mum goes to shop, like she always does, I will tell her right before she leaves. I really don't know what will I do if she doesn't accept who I am. But at least I know that I have Abby who supports me.</em>
</p><p>''You okay Harly?'' Abby stops playing my guitar and start waching me.</p><p>''Huh?''</p><p>''What are you thinking about?''</p><p>''Abby...'' I start</p><p>''You know that you can tell me anything and that I'll still be here for you no matter what.''</p><p>''Tomorrow, after you leave for school bus and before mum goes to shop, I'll come out to her.''</p><p>''You sure? You want me to stay home to be with you?'' She says while putting guitar in guitars bag.</p><p>''No. You will go to scholl normaly and tell nobody about me. Like usual. You need to be good in scholl so you can go to college.''</p><p>''As you wish. You know I love you no matter what happens with mum''</p><p>''Thanks Abby. Give me my guitar now. I'm going to my room to sleep now.''</p><p>''Okay. Good night, love you.'' She says to me while I'm leaving her room and closing the door.</p>
<hr/><p>*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*</p><p>
  <em>I wake up on my alarm. I stayed in bed for next 10 minutes gathering courage.</em>
</p><p>Then Harley stand up and goes to bathroom. He take a quick shower and then change in black tight jeans, NASA sweather and some shirt below it. It's 7.25 so that means that Harley's sister is going to bus station in 5 mins. He goes to dining room to see Abby already with her backpack on her bach and his mom sitting at the dining table writing her shopping list. Every friday in week she goes to the closest town for groceries shopping and she is gone for 2 hours. Abby huggs Harley and wishpers him <em>'good luck'</em> and then leave. Harley then takes deep breath in and out and sits contrary to his mom at the desk.</p><p>''You okay darling? You tremble a little.'' His mom says to him and look up from her groceries list.</p><p>''Yeah, um... Can I told you something?''</p><p>''Of course darling. What is it? Do you need some bigger underwear?'' She asks him</p><p>''What?! Noo. No. Um.. What would you told me if I tell you that Iamgay?'' He says last part really fast.</p><p>''Am sorry did you tell what I think you did?'' Harley can't read her face expresion.</p><p>''I am gay.'' This time he says it slower but with tears in his eyes.</p><p>''Pack yourself.'' She says after long quiet minute.</p><p>''What?'' He is confused now. What does she mean with <em>'Pack yourself' </em>?</p><p>''Go in your room and pack your things. When I come back from town I don't want to see you. Go now. I'm leaving. You are no longer wellcome here!'' She says and leaves Harley'sso called home.</p><p>He stands up from the table and goes to his room. From closet he takes one big sports bag and one coffer. In sports bag he puts almost every possible wearable thing he owns and in coffer he packs books he likes to read, some pictureframes with pictures of him and Abby, then his famous potato gun and some other stuff. He puts coffer and bag in the hall just in front of entry doors. He goes back to his room to get his guitar and backpack with his laptop, book which he is reading right now and his phone. When he get all the things he goes to Abby's room and sits at her work desk. And starts writing a note to his sister while crying.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Abby,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told mum that I'm gay and she said that I'm not longer wellcome here in this house. She said that I need to pack my things and leave house before she comes home from the town. So I did it. I don't know where I'm going but we will still be in contact if you want. I love you with my whole heart and I would never leave you if I don't need to. If you go and look in my closet you'll find some tee shirts that I know you told me that you like them so I leave them to you. Also, I leave you that NASA hoodie you like so much because I have many of them and I want you to remember me. As I said, I don't know where I'm going but I will find a job and some place to stay. I will save money so when your gonna need to leave for colleage I can paid it for you and you can come to leave with me. If  you would want that of course. Okay so I need to go now because mum will be back in half an hour so yeah... Keep going on your guitar classes in school for me, yeah?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love you sooo much, Harley.*tear drop here*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. If you want to keep in contact here is my number if you don't have it already: *** **** ***, and here is my email: harley******@mail.com</em>
</p><p>He finished note and leave it on Abby's desk. Then he left.</p><p>He sat on the bus, paid the ticket and start his trip to somewhere.</p><p>About 11 and half hours later he woke up when the bus stopped. He ended up in fucking New York.</p><p><em>I'm in New fucking York! What do I do now!? Where should I go?!</em> </p><p>And then he rememberd. He took his phone from backpack and called one and only person who live here somewhere. He sat on the bench in park with his stuff around him and started crying when call ended and person didn't pick up. He called one more time. Nothing. <em>Fuck.</em> And he tried one more time for<em> the third luck</em> and... <em>yes</em>!</p><p>''Hey? Who is there? Why did you called me three times in less than 15 minutes? And from where did you get my number?'' Harley heard Tony's nervous and a little bit angry voice.</p><p>He started crying more. ''T-Tony? Do y-you have time? I- I- I need h-help.''</p><p>''Harley?! Why are you crying?! Where are you?! What happened?! Are you okay?'' Tony now sounded concerned.</p><p>''D-Do you have time? If-If you don't tha-thats okay.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Everything's alright....If not, it will be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Um... Parker luck?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language so I don't speak it fluently so this is my sorry for mistakes in grammar.  Also sorry for waiting for new chapter so long, some things happened so....<br/>BIG THANKS TO: PersonaOfTheShadows , Sophie Dittrich and YukitoNO1 . (I'm sorry I really don't know how to tag people)<br/>And I just want to say that my school started so I'm sorry...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was in his Calculus class when suddenly there was a knock heard from the door. Door opened.</p><p>''Mr. Parker. Can I ask you to come with me to principal's office? Professor? I hope you don't mind.'' said voice from the door</p><p>Professor just nodded Peter to go and continued to lecture his class. Peter stand up and started to walk to the door when voice said again ''You might want to take your things with you Mr. Parker.'' </p><p><em>Okay that's just</em> <em>weird</em>.</p><p>When Peter entered Principal Morita's office he sit in one of 4 chairs in front of his desk. When he looked around he saw two people in suits right behind Principal Morita. Woman was wearing dark blue skirt and suit jacket and white shirt. She was wearing highheels that high that Peter asked himself how is even possible to stand in that. Man was wearing black suit with very ugly red and yellow-ish tie and really wierd brown shoes. Woman was also holding a folder with bunch of papers.</p><p>''Hello Peter. My name is Ms Mary Cole. For you it's Ms Cole.'' Woman in blue suit said. ''And this is my collegue Mr Dave Stainton. You can call him Mr Stainton.'' she added.</p><p>''Dave is alright Peter. I don't like my last name enough to be called with it.'' he said at first looking at Peter nicely and at the end of sentence he looked quite murderous to Mary.</p><p>
  <em>Okaaay..... This woman looks so fucking evil. Like what is happening?  Man is alright I guess.. Why are they here? </em>
</p><p>''Sorry um.. I don+t want to sound rude or anything but, why am I here? You are not from SHILD right?'' Peter asked as nicely as he could.</p><p>''What is SHILD?'' Woman asked.</p><p>''Nothing, nothing important.'' Peter said weakly. <em>So they aren't from SHILD?? What the fuck is happening??</em></p><p>''Peter I'm very sorry that I need to tell you this but your aunt passed away.'' Man said nicely</p><p>
  <em>What?!?! NONONONONONONONONONO!!! That's not true!1 That can't be true!! May can't be dea-!!</em>
</p><p>''Mr Parker! I understand that is hard to proces everything right now but I need to ask you 2 very important things.'' The man said with caring and sad tone.</p><p><em>Fuck NO! My last relative just died let me be alone for a minute! </em>''Mhm, yeah, of course.'' Peter answered with teary eyes.</p><p>''She died in a car crash and we found her documents but we need you to go and confirm it's her. Do you think you could do that? You don't need to do that right now but sometime this week would be needed. Right now her body is at NewYork - Presbyterian Queens Hospital.'' A nice man said.</p><p>''Right, yeah of course. I'm gonna go there tomorrow. You said that there was 2 questions you need to ask me.'' Peter answered and with more tears in his eyes because he was already picturing up May's lifeless body lying on a cold surgery table in a room with white walls-<br/><br/></p><p>''Do you have any other guardians. We know that May was your last living relative so you need to call your guardian to stay with or your going with us in some foster home.'' Again cold woman.</p><p>''Yes I have. I will call them and thell them news but I will not go and live with them because they live on the other side of the town.'' Peter said. He known that May was thinking of putting someone as his other guardian but they never got to who that could be. He only knew that May was going to ask them 2 days befor yesterday and they did not discuss it later.</p><p>''But where are you gonna stay then Peter?'' Man asked worryed.</p><p>''Peter there are none of guardians on your school documents.'' Mr Morrita said.</p><p>''I know. May was supposed to come tomorrow and have them signed up. And for where am I gonna stay. At May and my apartment. I have an Stark Internship so I can just ask Mr Stark to acctualy pay me for it and there is no problems at all. If that's all, I'm gonna go now. Goodbye and thank you for telling me.'' Peter said and left the office.</p><p>
  <em>How the fuck is he gonna explain to Mr Stark why he suddenly wants to be paid for work he does?!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjojed. New chaper out very soon.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this chapter; new one is out soon; leave kudos plz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>